megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Charge Man
is a Robot Master from Mega Man 5 based on an old steam locomotive, which is used as camouflage by him to make shipments to areas occupied by Dr. Wily. Charge Man is unique in that he is powered by coal and water, but as a drawback it increases his operating costs exponentially. Despite his antiquated power source, he is a considerably strong robot, attacking by charging into opponents at full speed. Mega Man uses this attack as the Charge Kick. He's also able to launch flaming pieces of coal from his smokestack. Charge Man possesses a one-track mind and is quick to quarrel. He likes telling old, boastful stories, and hates railway signs and other things written in Katakana. Video game appearances *Charge Man is one of the eight bosses from Mega Man 5. *Charge Man is one of second four bosses in Mega Man IV, being fought inside the Wily Station. *Charge Man appears in the Mega Man 8 intro. He appears alongside Pharaoh Man fighting against Mega Man in Egypt. Strategy In Mega Man 5 and Mega Man IV, Charge Man walks in an attempt to touch Mega Man and damage him. He can be avoided just by timing a jump. He can also throw coal from his chimney so they fall in a random position, being invincible while doing that. The coal is avoided by moving out of the way if the coal is about to fall on Mega Man. He can also attack by using the Charge Kick to tackle Mega Man, which must be avoided by timing a jump so he fails. He is also invincible while doing his charge attack. His weakness is the Power Stone, but it is very difficult to hit him with it. The best time to use it is when he comes walking at Mega Man while looking at him, and when he gets near him, then using it. However, he still is invincible while doing the charge attack and while shooting coal if struck with it. It defeats him in seven hits. To use Power Stone faster, pause the game after it hits Charge Man to make the boulders disappear and attack again. The Mega Buster is also a better option, as it is easier to hit Charge Man with it. Mega Man obtains the Charge Kick after his defeat. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data ''Rockman Complete Works'' data むかしのれっしゃを使ってカモフラージュしている。あるいている時にしかダメージをあたえられないのでイライラする？ Mega Man Legacy Collection text: Disguised as an old steam train. Isn't it annoying how you can only damage him when he's walking around? Stage enemies Enemies in Charge Man's stage, a freight train. *Bomb Thrown *Cocco and Corocoro *Lyric (Not present in the Game Boy version) *Metall K1000 *Mousubeil *Rembakun *Taban *Yudon (Not present in Game Boy version) Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that Charge Man will receive from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 5. Other media ''Mega Man: Upon a Star The ''Mega Man 5 bosses have short appearances fighting against Mega Man or helping Wily in the three episodes from the OVA. Mega Man (Archie Comics) Charge Man appeared during the Worlds Collide crossover as part of a Robot Master army that battled Mega Man's allies outside the Wily Egg. He joined a force of Robot Masters-also including Turbo Man, Metal Man, and Quick Man-in chasing Sonic the Hedgehog. However, the speedy hero soon caused a pileup by tripping Quick Man, who in turn caused his allies to crash. ''Mega Man Megamix In the manga, Charge Man is a combat robot powered by a steam engine. Heating, expansion, compression, and cooling concludes one cycle of a steam engine, and the temperature difference caused by the heating and cooling is what determines the efficiency of the engine. Charge Man was developed to be a highly efficient engine, and he expels a high amount of heat when executing his Charge Tackle. This excess heat causes his opponent additional injury along with the physical damage caused by the Charge Tackle, and the temperature is so extreme that it can even negate incoming attacks. Charge Man first appeared in the story "Holiday of Soldiers", where the eight Robot Masters from ''Mega Man 5 have part-time jobs at an amusement park to obtain money for Wily. He operates the train ride. During the Stardroid invasion of Earth in Mega Man Gigamix, Charge Man was tasked with providing Mega Man with a quick escape against Saturn, during which he demonstrated the use of a coalbox-like car to haul passengers in. Other appearances Charge Man also appeared in the manga Rockman 5 and Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. Gallery MM5-ChargeMan.jpg|Charge Man's original Mega Man 5 artwork. R20ChargeMan.png|Front, side, and back view of Charge Man. MM8ChargeMan.png|Charge Man's cameo in Mega Man 8. OVAChargeMan.png|Charge Man in Mega Man: Upon a Star. ChargeMegamix.png|Charge Man in Mega Man Megamix. R5ChargeMan.png|Charge Man in the Rockman 5 manga. 4KomaCharge.jpg|Charge Man in Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. ChargemanNP.jpg|Charge Man from Nintendo Power magazine. Charge Man.png|Charge Man figure. MM&BChargeMan.png|Charge Man's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. Trivia *Charge Man is one of two Robot Master from Mega Man 5 that did not appear in the ''Mega Man'' cartoon series. The other is Napalm Man, who while also not appearing in any episode, did make a brief cameo in the intro. *Charge Man's dislike of trendy designs likely results from his completely practical design, a characteristic shared with real steam locomotives. This also hints at the fact that diesel engines replaced steam locomotives, as early diesels were designed to look streamlined and modern - the antithesis of a steam engine. *Charge Man has an uncanny resemblance to Thomas the Tank Engine from the eponymous television series, since both are trains with faces, the only difference being that Charge Man is more mobile. *His weakness to Power Stone is in reference to how trains can be derailed with enough force and cannot progress further if obstacles are present on rails. de:Charge Man es:Charge Man Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 5 bosses Category:Mega Man IV bosses Category:Wily Numbers Category:Speed Robot Masters Category:Vehicular design Category:Archie Comics Classic characters